Wigetta Time before
by Bymas
Summary: Narra Willy -Willy, ya hablamos de esto, cariño- dijo Samuel mientras acariciaba mi mejilla -Voy a regresar en una semana -Sabes que no me gusta que estemos separados- le repliqué con los brazos cruzados mientras pasaba su mano por mi cadera. -No puedes vivir sin mi, ¿verdad, chiqui?- dijo estando a centímetros de mi rostro. Me besó, pero logré que durara lo menor posible. -Bueno..


_**Narra Samuel**_

El tiempo se congeló como si fuera agua. Estaba él ahí, o por lo menos lo que quedaba de él. Grité su nombre, pero simplemente no escuché nada. No estaba escuchando, no estaba sintiendo. Su cabeza yacía sobre mi pecho

mientras trataba de sacarle todas esas pastillas de su interior. Sobredosis. Mis esperanzas se iban lentamente a la par que el agua de la bañera. Noté Carol ya estaba en el umbral de la puerta con el teléfono en mano y lagrimas en los ojos. Seguía gritando su nombre, seguía sin darme cuenta cuanto lo amaba. Lo unico que importaba era que no me dejara solamente con ilusiones y malos recuerdos. Quería que estuvieramos juntos en un futuro. ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?

Ahora lo veía dentro de una ambulancia, en donde parecía quedar solamente sus suspiros. Cerré los ojos y apreté más su mano. Deseaba que esto fuera solamente otro sueño malo, y despertar a su lado. Sentía que un brazo me rodeaba mientras decía que me calmara.

-Todo va a estar bien. Pero, tío, tienes que calmarte- Frank siempre fue así.

Me ardían la lagrimas y estaba temblando. No quería que Guillermo me dejara sufrir así. Supongo que lo merezco. Yo también lo hize sentir así.

-Soy un cabrón- le dije a Frank entre sollozos.

-No digas eso, no fue tu culpa. Fue su elección, y admito que fue muy tonta-

Trate de no llorar más, pero era como tratar de parar el aire con las manos. Frank no me soltó en ningún momento, escuchaba su voz, pero no le prestaba atención. Solo pensaba en Willy.

 ** _Narra Frank_**

No puedo creer lo mucho que me afecte ver a Samuel así. Él ama a Willy. Nunca pensé que haría eso, bueno, no es que hablara mucho con el, pero estoy seguro que fue por lo que le dijo Samuel. Creo que me sentiría igual si fuera Samuel. Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso, pero, creo que siento algo por Samuel. Aunque el sentimiento no es mutuo, y su novio esta en el hospital. Me gusta mucho verlo dormido, junto a mi. Se que no somos el uno para el otro, pero, voy disfrutar el tiempo que estemos juntos, aunque solo sean 20 minutos.

-Samuel- le susurro al oido deseando que sigua dormido -Quiero que sepas que si algo llega a pasar, estaré ahí para ti. Y se que amas a Guillermo, que te duele que hiciera eso, pero tu también me dueles. Y siento que no estoy ayudando en nada al enamorarme de ti.-

Volteo a ver a la hermana de Guille, que esta hablando por teléfono frente a la máquina dispensadora. Se acerca a nosotros después de terminar la llamada

-Frank... Voy a ir al baño. Si les avisan algo, esperen hasta que regrese- Dijo Carol

-Esta bien- Contesto mientras miro a Samuel.

Espero a que Carol se aleje para besar a Samuel en la frente

-No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa.- sigo susurrandole a Samuel -Así que trataré de aparentar que no te quiero. Espero y seas feliz con Willy; que lo sorprendas, si es que llegas a decirle eso de lo que hablamos; que nada te haga infeliz y que me recuerdes. También quiero encontrar a alguien, para que yo también sea feliz. Porque ahora no lo soy-

Carol regresó con los ojos más inchados que antes. Me pregunto si sus padres ya saben.

-¿Todavía no saben nada?- pregunta entre sollozos

-Nada- dije mientras negaba con la cabeza

-Iré por algo para comer ¿Quieres algo?-

-No, gracias.-

-Esta bien- dijo Carol mientras camina hacia la máquina

Pobre chica, pienso. Noto que esta temblando al ver queno puede meter la moneda. Junto a ella pasa un doctor que se acerca a nosotros. Trato de despertar a Samuel; el tiene que saber todo

 _ **Narra Samuel**_

Supongo que me quedé dormido en brazos de Frank, el cual me despertó al venir el doctor. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

-¿Ustedes son familiares de Guillermo Díaz?- Nos preguntó el doctor al levantarnos de la sala de espera.

-Somos amigos- Dijo Frank al ver que no podía contestar.

-Yo soy su hermana- Añadio Carol al unirse a nosotros. -¿Guillermo esta bien?- Frank preguntó por mi.

-Si, esta todo bien- Un sentimiento de esperanza, cálido y acogedor emergió en mi pecho. Noté que Carol estaba llorando. -Le hicimos un lavado intestinal. Por el momento esta delicado, así que solo familiares pueden entrar- Concluyó el doctor

-¿Puedo verlo?- pregunte con una voz que no era mia, una voz débil y confusa -Soy su novio-

-En ese caso, supongo que si-

Ahí estaba él. De alguna manera, tampoco estaba. Podía ver su cara, pero no su sonrisa. Sus mejillas seguían rosadas y estaba despeinado. Era hermoso y triste, y verlo así me dolía hasta los huesos. Quería que me dejara explicarle todo. ¿Por qué no me dejó antes?

-Hola Willy- Dije mientras sonreía y me sentaba en un banco a su lado. -Espero y me escuches-

 _ **Narra Willy**_

-Te escucho- me dije a mis adentros. Supongo que el doctor no les dijo que no estaba inconciente, pero no quería arruinarle la inspiración. Quería que lo dijera todo.

-Necesito que te quedes a mi lado. No te lo pido porque sería mentira. En realidad te necesito- Dijo Samuel -Frank y Carol han venido conmigo. Todos estamos preocupados por ti. Pero me atrevo a decir que yo soy el que más tiene miedo. ¿Miedo de qué? Pues de despertar y no ver tu sonrisa, tus mejillas sonrojadas y tu mirada. De despertar si tu 'Buenos días'. Sin pasar horas con mi persona favorita. Ni terminar el día sin poder escuchar tu risa. Tengo miedo de que todo eso pase. Pero tambien tengo miedo de que despiertes y suceda lo mismo. Así que... Si estas escuchando, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-

Sentí como deslizaba un anillo por mi dedo. Trataba de no sonreír pero fue imposible

-¿Willy?- susurró Samuel

-Vale- dije sonriendo


End file.
